nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Undertaker
The Undertaker is a professional wrestler signed to NWC and is currently wrestling on RAW. The Undertaker (under a lot of names in the past ) was apart of the WSE and he used to be the owner of the company before it was shut down due to finanical problems. In WSE, he won numerous championships including the WSE Championship, WSE World Heavyweight Championship, WSE Intercontinental Championship, WSE World Tag Team Championship and had other accomplishments. He is a 12 times world champion overall but only want to be acknowledged as a 6 times world champion. WSE (2009-2014) Gaining control of WSE, winning first world championship and feuding with Team NWO (2009-2010) CM Punk TUS(abbreviation of the original name) was apart of the commentator team when he took charge of the company after the original owner lost its ownership of the company. However, the original owner came back and challenged CM Punk TUS to a match at WS Wrestlemania 1 for complete control of the company in a No Holds Barred match. He succesfully defeated the owner and thus, he gained complete control of the company which gave birth to WSE. He won the WSE Championship after defeating some guy (no disresepct but I forgot) and managed to defend it against several wrestlers. However, his title reign came to a screeching halt after U Think U Know Me defeated CM Punk TUS in a Submission Match to win the championship. Next, he was confronted by Team NWO which caused chaos in WSE which eventually lead to a 5 vs 5 Survivor Series Traditional match at Survivor Series 2010. Team WSE was victorious in the outcome and Team NWO was forced to disband and leave WSE forever. Longest reigning WSE Champion, feud with ECW and Triple Crown Champion (2011-2012) After the feud with Team NWO, CM Punk TUS focused on the King of the Ring which allowed him to get another shot at the WSE Championship. He was successfully in the KOTR tournament but came out short for 2 times when challenging for the title. This led to an obsession to regain back the WSE Championship. At the Royal Rumble 2011, he was in the final 3 before he was eliminated by the eventual winner, Rated R Champion. He faced WWE Champion CM Punk to a match where if CM Punk TUS wins, he will be inserted into the WSE Championship match at WS Wrestlemania 2. He won the match and made the match into a Triple Threat match between himself, WWE Champion CM Punk and the WSE Champion, at that point, Heel Wolverine. At WS Wrestlemania 2, he won the WSE Championship for the 2nd time and managed to hold on the title the longest till Rated R Champion beat him at Rage of the Cage 2011 to win the championship. During his reign, he faced the likes of Heel Wolverine, WWE Champion CM Punk, Dragoontri, John Cena WS (some dude named John Cena, I forgot his name) and others. After losing his final chance at Hell in a Cell 2011, he turned his attention to Heel Wolverine who initated the ECW brand to invade WSE to gain supermacy. Also, this sparked a feud involving WSE and ECW which cultimated at Survivor Series 2011 where CM Punk TUS put his career on the line and Heel Wolverine put his ECW Championship on the line. At the event, Team WSE won and CM Punk TUS won the ECW title. However, CM Punk TUS defended the title against Heel Wolverine in an Extreme Rules match where he lost the title to Heel Wolverine. The title became defunct as the company was brought by WSE. This ended the feud between WSE and ECW Upon the ending of a feud between WSE and ECW, CM Punk TUS started to feud with Cult of Personality for the WSE Intercontinental Championship. This started when Cult of Personality declared that there were no more worthy challengers to face him for the title. Thus, CM Punk TUS came out and offered a challenge where Cult of Personality accepted. At TLC 2011, CM Punk TUS won the WSE Intercontinental Championship in a Ladder match, becoming an official Triple Crown Champion in WSE. A month later, he lost the Intercontinental Championship to someone else (No idea on who won it from me) Winning the Royal Rumble, WSE World Heavyweight Champion and feud with Hunter WS Jigsaw (Jan 2012-August 2012) Once CM Punk TUS lost the WSE Intercontinental Championship, he made no attempts to regain it back. He jumped straight into the Royal Rumble match in Royal Rumble 2012 and made it into the final 2 alongside with Rated R Champion. However, both men were eliminated at the same time after 2 restarts. This led to a match between the two wrestlers on the following night where CM Punk TUS won the match and was declared as the official winner of the Royal Rumble 2012. Immediately after his official Royal Rumble win, he announced that he will be facing Dragoontri at WSE Wrestlemania 3 for the WSE World Heavyweight Championship. However, he lost to Cult of Personality when his Wrestlemania title shot was at stake, thus, making the match a Triple-Threat match. After weeks of build-up, it was announced that the WSE World Heavyweight Championship will be defended in a Tables,Ladders and Chairs match. At the event, CM Punk TUS won the WSE World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. He defended the title against the likes of U Think U Know Me, Dragoontri, Rated R Champion and Celtic Champion before dropping the title to Celtic Champion in a 5 Way Match due to Hunter WS Jigsaw's bad officiating. CM Punk TUS demanded on why Hunter WS Jigsaw costed him the title and issued him a challenge at Summerslam 2012 in a Hell in a Cell match where Hunter accepted. Both exchanged pure hatred for each other as this feud was supposed to be held behind the scenes. However, Hunter WS Jigsaw made it personal after he cut a shoot promo on CM Punk TUS's actions in WSE, by constantly booking himself countless title shots. This feud was the first feud that broke kayfabe into a storyline feud. At Summerslam 2012, both men were deemed unable to continue the match thus ending the match in no contest after both men went through the ring. After the match, one of the paramedics attacked CM Punk TUS, which was turned out to be the returning David Falcon, by pushing his strecther off the stage. The Higher Syndicate (August 2012- January 2013) CM Punk TUS started to have a feud with David Falcon after his assault on CM Punk TUS at Summerslam 2012. At Rage in a Cage 2012, CM Punk TUS lost to David Falcon in a Submission Only Steel Cage match. The following night, Cult of Personality was stripped off his World Heavyweight Champion after he was attacked by CM Punk TUS, David Falcon and Celtic Champion. This marked the first and final time that CM Punk TUS turned heel in WSE. Thus, The Higher Syndicate was born. Upon this, CM Punk TUS awarded the World Heavyweight Championship to Celtic Champion. However, after Celtic Champion was found as the betrayal of The Higher Syndicate, he was stripped off the World Heavyweight Championship and fired from WSE. Soon, Alberto Del Rio, Samir Cerebral Assassin and Phantom joined as members of The Higher Syndicate. Phantom was attacked by The Higher Syndicate after he decided that The Higher Syndicate is holding him back. Under The Higher Syndicate, CM Punk TUS adopted this gimmick of eliminating any form of imperfection in WSE. Cult of Personality returned to form The Resistance and issued a challenge at Survivor Series 2012 to settle the feud. CM Punk TUS accepted and at the event, The Higher Syndicate was victorious after CM Punk TUS made Cult of Personality submit to the older version of the Holocaust. This outcome led to another problem for CM Punk TUS as after the match, CM Punk TUS was attacked by the returning Celtic Champion. This cultimated to a Triple Threat Steel Cage match at King of the Ring 2012 where CM Punk TUS retained his World Heavyweight Championship from Cult of Personality and Celtic Champion. This event was instrumental to The Higher Syndicate's success and eventual dissolution as Samir Cerebral Assassin and David Falcon constantly argued with each other on who is the better man in The Higher Syndicate. During this period, Alberto Del Rio also won the Million Dollar Championship and David Falcon won the Intercontinental Championship. Soon, CM Punk TUS was confronted by Cult of Personality who continued to pressurize CM Punk TUS into another world title match at the Royal Rumble 2013. However, David Falcon (the winner of the KOTR) used his KOTR for a world title match at Raw 3 weeks prior to the Royal Rumble 2013. David Falcon was unsuccessful in retaining the title after The Resistance's members continue to attack both David Falcon and CM Punk TUS. The match was ended by a disqualification. Unfortunately, David Falcon left WSE due to backstage problems. Thus, Randy Orton replaced him at the Royal Rumble 2013 in the Triple Threat match which also involved Cult of Personality. This event marked the end of CM Punk TUS' World Heavyweight Championship reign as Randy Orton defeated CM Punk TUS to win the world title. The next 2 weeks, CM Punk TUS put The Higher Syndicate's existence on the line when he faced with The Resistance where it ended with The Resistance's victory. Thus, The Higher Syndicate was disbanded. CM Punk TUS attempted to regain back the World Heavyweight Championship at Elimination Chamber 2013 but was eliminated by Randy Orton after he punted his head through the glass pod. Personal feud with WWE Champion CM Punk (January 2013-April 2013) With the dissolution of The Higher Syndicate, CM Punk TUS began to feud with WWE Champion CM Punk (this lead to a face turn from CM Punk TUS), which lead to a match at Wrestlemania IV The feud was extremely personal which led to both of the wrestlers insulting each other's personal life which gained huge heats from the WSE locker room. WWE Champion CM Punk even resorted to burning down CM Punk TUS's house if he didn't get a match at Wrestlemania IV as CM Punk TUS was planning to retire due to his concussuion injury. This caused CM Punk TUS to cancel his retirement plans and faced WWE Champion CM Punk in an I Quit Match at Wrestlemania IV. Both men refused to stay away from each other as every week, both men will end up in a brawl. At Wrestlemania IV, CM Punk TUS defeated WWE Champion CM Punk but, in the process, both men shook hands as a form of respect. The following night, CM Punk TUS made his "retirement" speech but was attacked by Phantom. He took hiatus after the assault to manage the company backstage. Feud with Phantom and The Alpha Males (July 2013-November 2013) Weeks leading to Unforgiven, vignettes about the End of the World have been playing in the WSE after Phantom's matches and segments. At Unforgiven, CM Punk TUS made his return by attacking Phantom. The following night, Phantom challenged CM Punk TUS to a match at Summerslam 2013 inside Hell in a Cell match. Both men shoot each with promos as the build up for the match. Every Raw, Phantom seems to get the upper hand of the feud. However, in the last Raw before Summerslam, Heel Wolverine returned and announced that he will be the Special Guest Referee for the match and attacked Phantom. At the event, CM Punk TUS defeated Phantom to win his 3rd World Heavyweight Championship and his 6th overall in WSE. The following night, the rematch occurs and it ended with the same outcome. However, The Alpha Males started to attack both Phantom and CM Punk TUS after the match. This led to a feud with The Alpha Males, mainly the leader of The Alpha Males, David Falcon. David Falcon claimed that CM Punk TUS used backstage politics to prevent him from winning the World Heavyweight Championship which led to an originally planned World Title match at Cyber Sunday 2013. But plans changed and it became a 3 vs 2 handicap match where CM Punk TUS's partner will be decided by the fans. It turned out to be Camron Moore but during the match, Camron Moore turned heel and costed CM Punk TUS the match. This led to a 2 out of 3 falls Submission Hell in a Cell match at Hell in a Cell 2013 where David Falcon defeated CM Punk TUS to win his first world heavyweight title in WSE. The rematch occured again at Survivor Series 2013 where David Falcon "killed" CM Punk TUS in the match after driving him to the car which resulted in an explosion. CM Punk TUS took time off afterwards and was planning to retire once again. Final months (January 2014) CM Punk TUS returned the following night of Royal Rumble 2014 by interrupting Samir Cerebral Assassin's promo. However, he was attacked by U Think U Know Me who made his return on the night before. This led to a match between U Think U Know Me at No Way Out 2014 but however, the company was shut down due to finanical problems. Rumors have been speculating that CM Punk TUS was scheduled to face Samir Cerebral Assassin at Wrestlemania 5. NWC (2014-present) 2nd Feud with Phantom (January 2014-April 2014) CM Punk TUS (now named as The Undertaker) made his debut on NWC Royal Rumble 2014 as the 30th entrant, eliminating Punker 2K14 and The Ultimate Opportunist before being eliminated by Phantom. The following night, The Undertaker effectively cost Phantom his match against Earl Cox, which brought huge speculations that The Undertaker is issuing a challenge to Phantom. However, The Undertaker denied it and claimed that his actions, on the previous week, was just merely thanking Phantom for his help of reviving the ruins of WSE to NWC. Phantom continued to torment The Undertaker about his actions in WSE (causing the company to bankruptcy) but The Undertaker ignored it. On Glory Road, The Undertaker competed in an Elimination Chamber match for the NWC World Heavyweight Championship but was unsuccessful. The following night, Phantom called The Undertaker out to a Last Man Standing Streak vs Career match at Wrestlemania which The Undertaker accepted by giving a shoot promo. For weeks leading to Wrestlemania, Phantom and The Undertaker verbally attacked one another week after week. However, this ended when The Undertaker finally gave in and drew first blood by hitting "The Holocaust" on Phantom on the 24th March 2014 edition of Raw. The Undertaker cut a promo which was pre-recorded for NWC Wrestlemania 5 where he taunted Phantom's parents before stabbing himself to reincarnate the Satanic form of Undertaker. In the main event of Wrestlemania 5, The Undertaker defeated Phantom in a Last Man Standing Streak vs Career after The Holocaust through the ring, making the streak 5-0. Hiatus (April 2014 - present) The Undertaker did not make an appearance on Raw the following night which questions The Undertaker's condition in NWC. Backstage personality The Undertaker is known for his quiet and serious personality. He rarely get angry but there were occasions where his temper got the best of him which caused chaos. He often gave advices to new talents such The Apex Predator and others on improving their promo skills. He is close friends with Phantom, The Ultimate Opportunist, David Falcon, Kyle Smith, Alberto Del Rio and many others. He used to have huge beefs with Nexus and WWE Champion CM Punk (mainly in WSE and the early stage of NWC) but they have reconciled and put the past behind them. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **'The Holocaust (Tombstone Piledriver, followed by a RIP pin)' **'Hell's Gate (Gogoplata)' **'Satan's Punishment (Modified Rear Ended Choke hold)' *'Signatures' **'Path to Hell (Chokeslam)' **'Suicide Dive' **'Modified Triangle Choke' **'Reverse STO, followed by Koji Clutch' **'Figure 4 Leg Lock' **'Gullotine Leg Drop (off the apron)' **'Last Ride' **'Snake Eyes' **'Spinning Spinebuster' **'IronClaw ' **'Old School (Arm Twist Ropewalk Chop)' **'Running DDT' **'Running Powerslam' **'Multiple Punches at the body and face (normally to the cornered opponent)' **'Cobra Clutch BackBreaker, followed by a modified Sleeper hold' *'Theme Song(s)' **'The Undertaker - Traumatosis (2014-present)' **'Crying Blood and Crimson Snow by Thergothon (Wrestlemania 5 only)' *'Accomplishments' **'WSE' ***'WSE Championship (2 times)' ***'WSE World Heavyweight Championship (3 times)' ***'WSE Intercontinental Championship (1 time)' ***'WSE World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Dragoontri(?)' ***'ECW World Championship (1 time)' ***'King of the Ring winner (2010)' ***'(?)th Triple Crown Winner' ***'WSE Royal Rumble 2012 winner'